


winter’s outside (but it’s spring with you)

by phabulouth (kjmartinezzz)



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sickfic, Winter, fireplace, literally just self indulgence, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 16:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjmartinezzz/pseuds/phabulouth
Summary: Adora takes care of sick Catra





	winter’s outside (but it’s spring with you)

“I’m home~” Adora opens the door to her and Catra’s warm, warm house. It had been snowing all day, and Adora felt that her fingers could break like icicles.  
Catra lay on the couch sad and grey. A boneless cave of blankets where a person once was. She mumbles a congested greeting towards the door, sinking further into her nest.  
Adora puts down her bag and walks over to Catra. She can see Catra’s reddened face peeking out of the covers, and thinks she still looks adorable anyways. She gives her a kiss, despite her sickness, and strokes her hair for a bit.  
“How are you doing?” She asks softly. It was just a cold, but she couldn’t help worrying about her girlfriend. Adora wants only the best for Catra, and seeing her sick makes her want to give her all the love there is to offer.  
“M’ fine. Everything hurts, but it’s just a cold. Don’t know why you worry so much,” Catra’s voice is quiet and clearly tired.  
Adora smiles. “Well I think you don’t worry enough,” her tone is light but sincere, “I care because I love you and want you to get better as quickly as possible. You should get some rest and I’ll bring your medicine.”  
Adora walks to the kitchen and starts a kettle for cocoa. She gets the cough syrup from the cabinet and measures it out. While she waits for the water to boil, she grabs a pen and sticky notes.

“Sit up, here,” Adora hands Catra the medicine and a mug of cocoa. Catra downs the medicine gratefully and holds the mug close to her, it being her only source of heat. She notices a paper stuck to the mug. She reads it as Adora moves in the background straightening the room and preparing for rest.

The note reads: _I know a few words won’t speed up your recovery, but I want you to get better soon. I love you and don’t want to see you suffer :( I can’t wait to cuddle the shit out of you even if I’m probably going to get sick too <3_

Catra’s heart swells with affection for the girl she fell in love with years before. Adora always knew how to make her happy, even if she was physically suffering and only wanted sleep. And maybe it’s a bit overdramatic, but she feels that she could survive if the world fell away, so long as Adora was by her side. Grand gestures are always sweet and heartwarming, but the little things like this small note on the side of the mug are what make Catra sure she could never love anyone more than she does Adora.

Adora finally settles next to Catra, her own mug of cocoa nestled in her thawing fingers. She snuggles under the covers with Catra, planting another kiss on her cheek. In her moving about, she had started the fireplace, which was now spreading heat through the house and emitting a pleasant wood scent. It felt like winter both because of the cold and because of the coziness of their situation.  
“I saw your note.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah,” Catra looks at her, love shining clear in her eyes, “you’re too sweet. You know that?”  
“Mm. I don’t think so~”  
“I love that about you. I love everything about you. Really, being sick would be eight thousand times worse without you here. I think I would die or something.”  
Adora laughs, “you’d forget to take your medicine without me worrying over you every three seconds. Where would you be without me,” she teases.  
“Happier probably,” Catra teases back.  
Adora kisses her in lieu of a reply. Kissing Catra is her favorite thing in the world. If it were a sport, she’d have every gold medal. She thinks she could do it all day for the rest of her life.  
Catra indulges, but then pulls away, “You’re gonna get sick.”  
“Didn’t you read my note? I said I didn’t care,” Adora pouts, “at least let me cuddle the shit out of you then.”  
Catra giggles and opens her blanket, beckoning Adora towards the warm cave she created. Adora gladly takes her place cuddled against Catra, her arm resting around her shoulders.  
“I think I could stay like this forever.”  
“Yeah, me too.”  
They lay there in the middle of the cold winter weather, kept warm by their bodies pressed together, but also by the love in their hearts for each other. Winter weather seemed a lot less cold when they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short but I’m happy with it :} thank u to my friend Nut Fornicator for giving me this idea for the prompt <3


End file.
